


How Ardyn Saves Crystmas?

by nitohkousuke



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Spoilers for Episode Ignis, the true ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Spoilers for Episode Ignis!The fight that takes places during the Alternate ending. How Noctis stays alive. And the fulfilling of the Prophecy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be crack but then it wasnt whoops.

The doors open and the so gracious, wonderful Chosen King walks through the doors. Oh, how he has waited. Oh, how he has longed for this day? And longed for this day. And longed for this day. But of course, he has lived decades, milennia......several time lines worth of course. Because the Astrals are cruel. Unforgiving. And he has performed a great sin. And such, the price is not just eternal life. Eternal life as the creature he fought against...a creature he made out of fear and greed.

No the price is eternal lives. Over and over again, until the so fantastical Chosen King finally makes the correct decision. Finally, takes the right path. Oh the Astrals could not just tell him exactly what they wanted. They would not allow Ardyn to guide him so directly. No, Gods are never like that. They like their toys to have a sense of will. To make them think that they are able to choose their paths. Their destinies. Of course, there is choice. Some leeway. After all, Ardyn's original path was much, much different. Much shorter.

But he took the wrong path. And so he ended up....here.

But Noctis has never chosen the wrong path, so much as he has not chosen the perfect path. He has never chosen fear. He has never chosen greed. Of course, Ardyn won't deny that he had a hand. He would never allow that to happen. Is it because he cares? Oh. Of course not, the royal line could burst into flames before his eyes and he would laugh as if it was Crystmas. Because, well on this day it was. But also he could not think of a sweeter gift to see everything the Astrals wanted burst into flames. Of course, there are a few time lines like that. Bahamut was very, very cross about those. Ardyn was surely punished for those....

That was hundreds of time lines ago. And now? Now he wishes for death. For freedom. For peace. He's tired. When oh when will the Chosen King finally chose the perfect path? When will his retainers take that path with him? When, oh when, can Ardyn finally rest? Every time. Every end. Ardyn prays that the breath he takes will be his last. But of course, he takes a breath again and there is Izunia cursing him out for the demon he is.

Oh Astrals, wouldn't it be easier if they just told him exactly how it was supposed to play out? Ah, but they never take the easy road. Perhaps in some ways he understands. As a near immortal. It is ever so boring without some unexpected results.

As the Chosen King and his retainers approach the throne, he waits for Prompto to say the line he almost always says. To start the line of dialogue. It will of course not be the right ending. Ardyn isn't sure there even is one anymore. However, the four of them glare at the illusions plastered before them. Not a look of surprise. Only anger.

Ah. This is indeed different.

“....Well. I'm afraid you're out of luck....” Ardyn leans back. Playing his lines anyway. “The throne brings you here? It seats only one.” He can't help but grin as he watches anger flash across Noctis's features. Oh he hoped, Noctis would grant him a truly gruesome death this time. Perhaps decapitation? He did enjoy that one last time.

“Off my chair, Jester. The king sits there.” Noct says the line Ardyn has heard hundreds of hundreds of time. It's truly one of his favorite things Noctis has said. Perhaps he should get that on a t-shirt next time. Once of course, he waits long enough for T-shirts to exist. Maybe he should push that to be invented sooner.

Of course, he plays his part next. He stands, one foot on the throne. Izunia would be having a heart attack now if he could see him. Ah, he'd have at least a hundred at this point. The sheer look of horror on his face is truly something that keeps him going. “Oh...Noct...How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever imagine.” Longer than any mortal could ever imagine. Time lines upon time lines.

“Tonight, the dreams of the blood royal...come to an end.” He clenches his fist the way he always does, and he looks up before casting his gaze over them.

Next of course, is Gladiolus's lines. And Prompto's. It's how this scene plays out.

“Move. Ardyn. It's time for this to end. It is time for my ascension.” Noct speaks evenly, his eyes narrowing. Oh. That's new. That's not how this goes. Ardyn can barely hide his excitement. What ending would happen this time.

“Noct.” Ignis puts his hand on his shoulder. Ah, that's right. He's not blind in this one. That's also new. He wonders just how that'll impact this fight. “...You are not to do this alone.” Prompto and Gladiolus send him what Ardyn can interpret at loyal, devoted looks. Ah, how sweet.

“Ah, but this is between kings.” Ardyn flicks his hand, and his magic flicks over them. Just the way it will always. This part has never changed. From this part, it is almost always the same. The only difference of course is how Noct kills him. That's always slightly different.

….His magic has no effect. Ah. That surely is new. He sees the runes of those cursed, or blessed he supposes, havens flash upon something they all wear. Which, of course, makes no sense. The Oracle is dead. No one can perform that. Her brother is alive of course, but he has also been forsaken by the Astrals. He would never ask for their help. He would never perform the duties of the Oracle ever. Ravus Nox Fleuret is the only man on this forsaken rock who hates the Astrals as much as he has. There is no way they could have gotten any blessing from the oracles power.

…..But is is certainly the work of the Oracle. It is certainly a blessing from the Astrals.

Ardyn wonders if it is a sign. This is the most different of time lines. This is unprecedented.

“Well. Well. I'm impressed. To have convinced that man to turn sides. To have faith. Truly impressive. Perhaps, you really are the Chosen King. Tell me, dear Noctis. Are you ready to accept the crown? To fulfill the prophecy? To die so that your friends may live?” With a snap of his fingers, the fake dead bodies burn into ash. He hopes to incite his anger. Noctis's eyes follow the smoke and narrow. Ah. The intended effect.

“I am ready to accept the crown. But there will be no sacrifice this time.” Ah. A shame. He truly thought this was the right time line. That this would be a good ending. Hopefully, this at least wasn't the worst ending. If Noctis made his mistake, would the Astrals punish the two of them of living thousands of time lines together to correct their mistakes? He surely hoped not. It was insufferable as it was trying to control mortal pawns. But to have another player? He had no interest.

“Ah? But the Astrals crave blood. And they will always get what they want.” Ardyn raised his arm dramatically gesturing across the room. “All the misfortune of the world is as they want. To watch humans suffer for their fun and games. And you are but their play thing.”

“No. I am the Chosen King.” Ah,so naive. “And I....will bring the light to the world without sacrifice.” And with a flourish of light the engine blade appears in his hand. It's a strange weapon. Completely unlike anything the other kings have ever used. Fitting for the last king of Lucius.

“Oh, Foolish child.” Ardyn laughs, and as he goes to warp out of Noctis's strike. His sight goes blue.

_It is time for you to rest, accursed. You have played your role. It is time for you to fulfill the task you had forsaken._

Oh. Really? All of this? Time line and time lines of hell. Of torture. Oh watching the world again and again. And this was how it ended. Ah, the Astrals were certainly something.

The sword pierces his heart and he can see the shock all over Noctis's face. All over the others faces. Perhaps even, all over his own.

“Noctis, watch out! It could be a trap!” Prompto yells and Noct jumps back, surprised that the blade disappears. Surprised that the world has gone blue.

“Woah. This is some freaky shit. What's happening?” Ah yes, that Prompto. Certainly he is gifted with words.

There is the sound of armor. The sound of footsteps. The sounds of kings. And each of them walk pass Noctis. Each of them squeeze his shoulder. And each of them charge.

The Sword of the Father. The Katana of the Warrior. The Shield of the Just. The scepter of the Pious. The Bow of the Clever. The Mace of the Fierce. The Sword of the Tall. The Star of the Rogue. The Blade of the Mystic. The Sword of the Wanderer. The Axe of the Conqueror. The Sword of the Wise. And more of them. Those that had taken. That he'd long forgotten their names.

And then. Finally. The Blade of the Founder. And he looks his brother in the eyes as it pierces his heart.

_It is time. For you to make up your sin, brother_

Ardyn can't help but laugh as the world fades back to it's normal gray and black and red. Oh, this is rich. Is this truly what the Astrals have cursed him with? Is this how the world will be saved?

“....Well.” Ardyn rises to his feet. The life draining out of him. Death. True death. Oh this was new. He'd never experienced this before. Ever. “It seems oh Chosen King the sacrifice has been made. The Astrals do love a show don't they? A good ol' story. I'm sure this will make a wonderful mural.” Step by step, it's harder to move. He stumbles down the stairs. Warping is out of the question. The king's retainers move to run to their King. To protect him from the big, bad evil. Noctis, however, puts up an arm. Ah. Does he understand what has happened?

“On this day, they say....” His voice is weaker, but he does his best to say his words in a sing song tone. “The Accursed's heart grew three times. As he learned the wonders of Crystmas. A time of sharing. Of love. Of....” And he takes Noct's hand into his. The ring of Lucii shines bright. “Of sacrifice.”

Noctis's eyes go wide as Ardyn begins to disintegrate.

“Merry Crystmas, oh King of Kings. I'm sorry I don't have a return label if you don't like this gift....”

And then there was ash.

And then there was light.

The prophecy finally fulfilled.

The longest of nights finally became dawn as the King of Kings and his retainers  looked up at the shades of pinks and reds across the sky.

"...Man, there's no way I can beat Ardyn's Crystmas present..." Prompto spoke to break the silence, and they all burst into laughter.

Day had come.

 


	2. Deleted scene: The Time Line with the T-Shirt

This was most certainly a doomed time line. Ardyn was very, very certain of this. For one thing, the Chosen King hadn't even gotten to double digits in terms of royal arms. Practically everyone was dead, and Noctis hadn't seemed very put together when he'd entered that crystal.

He'd also gotten a series of very angry looks from Shiva, who was less than thrilled with this attempt. Carbuncle had also repeatedly eaten his shoes. Astrals. Not a very dignified lot were they?

Well. That just meant that this end was going to be one that Ardyn would have fun with. There was a lot of things he could do. He could put a bucket above the door so that when Noct opened it he was splattered with vegetable soup. He could cover the floor in banana peels. Noct would have such a terrible time delivering a competent speech after falling on his face. Briefly, Ardyn considered wearing nothing but his underwear. It was perhaps a little too cold for that, and he really did love his outfit.

No. Ardyn laughed to himself, finding the nearest place that would still have the supplies. Noct had always in every single time line said the same line. Ardyn knew exactly what to say. And if he didn't? Ardyn would have a back up plan. Perhaps he'd make a paintball gun look like a royal arm and splatter him with paint.

It would most likely not even come to that. He was certain.

So. The doors opened. And as the four of them entered, Ardyn thought briefly that made the banana peels really would have been a good addition...Well, there was always next time.

“Well....I'm afraid you're out of luck.” He leans back. Playing his lines as he always does. “The throne brings you here? It seats only one.” He grins as Noct's glare greets his line of sight.

He'd waited a very long time for this line. In fact, he was practically giddy as Noct began to speak.

“Off my Chair, Jester. The king.....sits...there...” Noct tried to continue to speak but Ardyn was practically reduced to giggles as the second the word there was uttered, he ripped his vest open to reveal the shirt he'd made himself.

Noct blinked a few times staring at the text in red over the black t-shirt. The text that said the exact line he'd spoken.

“.....Wha......t...” Noct blinked a few times.

“Get back!” Prompto yelled as Ardyn picked up a gun from the side and shot.....a T-shirt at Noct's face.

“....What.” Noct frowned opening the shirt that had been shot at him.

In bright blue text against a black T-shirt was the phrase: “I slept in a crystal for 10 years and all I got was this stupid T-shirt.”

The next thing Ardyn heard was Noct screaming, “TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY” as he charged at him.

Ah, this truly was a doomed time line, but at least it was a fun one. He'd have to remember this one for next time....

 


End file.
